Computing devices frequently implement an access control mechanism to regulate user access to the computing device. This is frequently in the form of a main login screen that requires the user to enter a user name and password, although a variety of other techniques are known in the art, including biometrics (fingerprint recognition, facial recognition, voice recognition). Once access has been granted, the user typically has unfettered access to all software applications and functionalities of the computing device. It is further known to restrict access to certain applications or function on the computing devices. However, in some cases, it may be desirable to confine a guest user or temporary user to a particular application.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.